conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:$100
__TOC__ Categories Please stop overcategorizing things. Such hypertaxonmication is COMPLETELY unnecessary. For example, having two airport categories is completely ridiculous. Please stop. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:30, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Future World This is just a note that in order to join Future World, you have to ask User:United Planets, first. And also, Future World does not cover nations that are on new landmasses. That would be the Nearly Real World. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 08:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Did you create Singapir?If you did, the map is amazing and so is the article!! :D Imperium Guy 13:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I've been noticing you've been making at least a dozen countries with Future World information. Please read: Rules of Future World for information on limitations to the amount of countries you are allowed to roleplay and other rules. You are allowed to have one major country, which is a nation with a great economy, military power, technology, population and size. Besides that you may have up to one moderate level country and a small minor weak nation or two or three weak nations with a major. The system is in detail on the rules page. Also, some of the countries you have made are not allowed in Future World, such as Singapair, because it exists on a landmass that does not exist in the real world. It is also required that for a nation to be admitted into Future World, that a completed and full nation page be made. A stub article for a Future World nation is not allowed. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Map Sorry for not responding sooner, your post must have escaped me. I added Koben and Singapiar to the map. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:04, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Request Please stop making new countries and work on one of your hundreds of old ones. For the good of mankind. Your bloatware is clogging the wiki. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, here's the deal bro. You seem to want to try and be creative, which is cool, but the problem is, generally, you create a nation page, leave a sentence or two at the top and a half empty info box and then move on to another nation. You've already flooded Nearly Real World RP game with at least half a dozen or more random, stub countries with absurd economic statistics. You also are trying to add three more countries, so far, to Future World RolePlaying Game, also outside of the Rules of Future World, which is a requirement to join the roleplaying game. All three of the countries you have tried to submit to Future World are major superpowers which violates a rule that ensures fairness. Please read the Rules of Future World if you want to play the roleplay, or maybe just make your own separate world and do as you please, alone. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:34, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry about that. I get started on my old pages$100 18:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC)$100 Order Stop making redirects. You're the only one who edits your 9001 projects, YOU DONT NEED REDIRECTS TO GET TO YOUR OWN WORK. And you're doing them wrong. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Question What did you do to my page? Please keep off of it who ever you are!Arkeifly 18:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Arkeifly Pages for deletion? Why did you create so many projects and then put them up for deletion? I have put them up for adoption so that another user may further them - you don't need to delete them, a user might appreciate a "basis" for a project. 77topaz 08:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Can I adopt one of your countries? So that, I can edit more countries to made by myself. (WiggyP (talk) 03:28, May 5, 2016 (UTC))